Why some MFB boys shouldn't go to the pool
by XGerfuls GaloreX
Summary: For summary, read the title. (looking back at this summary, I scold myself for lack of creativity)


**Hi! I was bored and I enjoy seeing people get mobbed so I wrote this. Yes, we do have Miku from Vocaloid, but since I'm not really familiar with said concept, Just imagine Miku as a somewhat famous singer. Oh, and imagine the three mentioned guys sunbathing! **

"Come one come all! Line up girls! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Hikaru was selling a bunch of tickets at the entrance of a pool. All the gang was already inside, and everybody was in their bathing suit. But _some_ of the boys inside had gargantuan fan bases, mostly girls, and our bluenette friend would not let this fact go without taking opportunity of it. In her own _clever_ way, that is.

"Hikaru, the entrance to the pool is free. Why in the world are you selling stuff?"

"Ah, Madoka my good friend, I am profiting from the looks of our comrades and their fan bases. Just look at the easy cash and the drooling faces of these girls" Hikaru always enjoyed using her professional fancy voice when the occasion allowed. Hey, don't judge her, it's good fun! The bluenette then turned to her younger friend and gave her some pens. "Madoka, would you be a good salesperson and distribute these among our friends?" " Um, suure…" Madoka had to admit, some times her friend went a bit bonkers.

As the brunette was walking inside, she bumped into a tall girl with creamy skin and two long teal-blue pigtails that almost reached the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you all right? My name's Madoka, What's yours?" Looking a bit amused, the girl asked, "you don't know who I am? I'm Miku, a vocaloid. By the way, have you seen a girl with blue hair called Hikaru? She's my cousin." Inside her head, Madoka was going crazy. She, Madoka Aamano, was standing in front of a music sensation. "S-sure, " she stuttered, overcoming her awe, "right by the gate." Still in awe, she walked over to the guys and distributed the pens.

"Karu, the bleachers are set. Ready to let them in?" asked Miku. "Yup," answered Hikaru, "hold on to something so you don't get trampled by the mob." Turning to the fan girls, she hollered: "OK GIRLS, TO THE BLEACHERS SINGLE FILE!" However, the announcement was useless as the crowd seemed to leap simultaneously straight to the bleachers. "Wow," exclaimed Miku, "remind me never to let any fans near me during a concert!" Enjoying a good laugh, the cousins entered the pool area and split up. Miku went to crowd control and Hikaru walked over to the sunbathing boys with a megaphone given to her by the powers that be (aka me!) and started announcing;

"Ok, so here we have Gingka Hagane, the #1 redhead blader, who seems to be sleeping" As if on cue, Gingka did one of those snores where a bubble comes out of your nose. Which of course sent the fan girls screaming in adoration. Surprised? "Anyways," declared Hikaru, "next is Tsubasa, the guy who keeps his cool in an oven (seriously Miku? -_-) is as graceful as his eagle, and has a dark side you girls go crazy for!" *insert fan girl shrieks here* Tsubasa looked up at Hikaru and said, "I'm flattered" *smirk* To which the bluenette replied, "my cousin wrote these, so don't believe everything you hear, long-hair." And passing to the next guy, she announced "Moving on, Here we have Kyoya Tategami, The boy with a lion's heated spirit and looks!" Now, the fans were going positively crazy. Some had posters of the typical 'marry me' or 'call me' or, well, you know. Stuff. Oh, and they screamed themselves hoarse.

"Seriously, Hasama?" Kyoya was looking over his sunglasses at said person, with a sweat drop and the classic 'you have GOT to be kidding me' look. To which Hikaru retaliated, "Spinach -head, I'm making easy money off your fangirls, so be glad you're considered a pretty boy to the majority of Japan. And my cousin wrote these, so don't get any ideas. But you might want to take cover." Now, the aquario-weilder was smirking a bit. "Why would I do that?" asked a pissed off Kyoya. "Well, show's over," answered she, "and you boys don't have any more protection from me. Later!"

Sure enough, a blob of hair, bikinis and girl-flesh was moving towards the three boys at startling speed. So fast they put Dashy and the blue blur to shame. '_dang_' thought Tsubasa. '_curse you Hasama'_ thought Kyoya. '_Pegasus_' dreamed Gingka. Before any of the boys could so much as move a finger, The Mob was upon them. Holding onto the fence at a secure distance, the blue-haired girls laughed, filmed, and enjoyed the scenery. Eventually, they uploaded afore-mentioned video to You Tube, where the sun didn't set before 1,000,000 read on the views bar.

However, to 2 of those boys, that particular day was forever cursed, While the3rd guy woke up at sunset to find himself covered in bruises, and to discover that half his hair was missing. To Gingka, that day remained a mystery.

_**-FINITO!-**_


End file.
